


dance class

by peachyblush



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, dance class au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: they’re in dance class, but that does not stop Junhee.





	dance class

Everyone is panting, slumped against the walls of their dance room, with only Yixin standing, her tank top drenched in sweat, her ponytail is still neat, as if she didn’t teach the same step over and over again to her students for almost forty-five minutes. 

Some of her hair sticks to her shoulder, she is panting, yet she gives all of them only two minutes before she claps her hands.

“Get up!” She says, loud enough for it to echo once in the room. “Up! Up! Up! Last two parts, I’ll show you, we’ll practice tomorrow.”

Everyone groans, but Junhee stands up without any word, considering how much she’s loved this routine they’re learning, she is down for more of it.

Once everyone is standing, Yixin repeats the step they did, turns to her right, then says, “Now, it’s a duo part.”

Everyone cheers.

“Junhee,” Yixin calls, “Be my partner.”

She obeys, as if her heart isn’t pounding against her rib cage, a pink tinge spreads across her cheeks. Junhee stands in front of her, trying not to overthink the three words Yixin said.

“Give me one hand,” They hold hands, Junhee tries not to hold Yixin’s another hand and kiss her. “Another on my waist.”

“So Junhee’s the man, huh?” Someone teases.

Yixin glares at the dude, she keeps her hand on Junhee’s shoulder, says loud and clearly. “There is no ‘man’ or ‘woman’ in dance, it’s just a ‘lead’ and a ‘follow’, a man can be the lead or the follow, and so can a woman. If I hear one more such comment, I will personally kick you out of the class, and make sure you never return.”

The whole class falls silent. Yixin is never the one to threaten, let alone her students. Junhee, staring at Yixin’s face, gets to look at all the tiny details – only to get flustered when Yixin looks at her, right in the eye.

“The same step sequence, but we’re doing it with someone in front of us,” Yixin says, Junhee notices the way her gaze drops to her lips for a second. “Standing close.”

It sounds very different in Junhee’s mind, she’s learnt enough self control to continue dancing, following Yixin’s steps despite being the lead. They dance, step, step, slide, step, pause. Repeat. It’s nice, Yixin and Junhee maintain an eye contact through out the dance, Yixin says the step out loud, then turns at her students for a moment, before she continues to teach a different step.

Once they’re done, though, Junhee is asked to stand next to Yixin while she looks at the others practising. Junhee just looks at everyone in the room, watch them struggle to get some steps properly. All of them are working so hard. She smiles, she likes this place, a lot.

When everyone is dismissed till tomorrow’s session, Junhee takes her time to pack her things.

Yixin drops next to her, smiling. “You can’t stop staring at me,”

“You’re gorgeous.” Junhee shrugs.

“In front of students, babe, you didn’t even think of that.”

“ _I’m_  a student,” Junhee points out, “You don’t seem to mind me.”

Yixin giggles, she rolls over, placing her head on Junhee’s thigh. “Shameless baby.”

“Show off baby,” Junhee snorts. “I love you, though.”

“Uh huh, ditto.”

Junhee makes a grump face, laughing a little. “I confess my undying love to you, and you say ditto. Wow, Yixin, I’m hurt.”


End file.
